solo un sueño
by darkkwolf523
Summary: regina sueña con emma. de que forma influiran en su relacion con la salvadora?- one shot
Buenas! acá subí un pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió, lo escribí un poco rápido, pero quería retratar un poco, la particularidad que algunos sueños tienen que parecen tan reales, tan vividos, que te hacen dudar si estabas dormida o no.

Es simple y cortito, pero solo quería compartirlo!

Los derechos y personajes de ouat no me pertenecen!

 _ **Solo un sueño**_

 _Pensamientos de Regina_

Como puedo mirarte a la cara? Como puedo seguir con esto? Sé que después de tanto tiempo el lazo de amistad que construimos, que nos une, que nos fortalece… puede estar en riesgo…y por qué? solo por un sueño.

Solo un sueño me digo, y me estremezco cuando tu rostro aparece en relámpagos de la memoria…sentirte real, sentirme real junto a ti, como si estuviéramos navegando en una misma canción de amor.

El tiempo no pasaba, los minutos volvían a empezar donde jamás terminaban…tengo miedo.

Siento miedo porque este sueño, entre tantos otros me revelan mis sentimientos, aquellos que quiero ocultar, y me cuesta, son tan fuertes, son reales, son sinceros. Cierro los ojos.

Te abrazaba tan fuerte contra mi pecho, las preocupaciones no existían, la tranquilidad nos mostraba su intimidad.

Acariciaba tu espalda, aquella que en ese sueño parecía conocer a la perfección, pero me contenía de explorar más allá…tu espalda blanca que respondía al roce de mis manos… mis dedos se clavaban suavemente en tu piel… leías un libro que no parecía interesarme…me hablabas en un tono bajo… te prestaba atención aunque no escuchara lo que decías… nos levantamos.

Te acomodo la ropa, aliso las arrugas que se forman pasando suavemente mis manos…te miro fijo y sonrió, me sonríes porque sientes mi calma, te brindo seguridad.

Tus ojos verdes están atentos a mis movimientos, espían mis labios se refugian en los míos.

Te abrazo con disimulo, te acerco despacio contra mí, juegas con mis cabellos, de que bromas hablamos ahora? en estos momentos trato de contener el fuego que me consume por dentro, hace tiempo que trate de mantener cerrada la puerta para que pasaras… es inevitable cuando nos encontramos en llamas…una gran fogata.

Apoyas tu barbilla en mi hombro, te quedas observando atrás de mi espalda, el silencio no nos incomoda, no tenemos más palabras que decir… sabemos que estamos al borde de gritar nuestros nombres con el anhelo de pasión. En estos momentos no hay nada que se compare al estar tu y yo.

Me siento en una punta del sofá, apoyo mi cabeza en tu estómago, siento el palpitar acelerado de tu corazón, me relaja… te agarro, mis brazos en tus piernas… me acaricias la cabeza y la espalda… se siente correcto, se siente las piezas encajar cuando estamos así…

Suena tu teléfono, hay un punto de quiebre, hay alguien más… sabes que no puedes hacerle daño, no quieres, aunque tu mente te enrede, tu corazón me pertenece, y tu cuerpo lo sabe porque no es capaz de soltarme.

Te detienes, noto tu voz seria y entrecortada… hay alguien! dices, y te apena más decirlo que escucharlo yo.

Me levanto quebrada, sentí el dolor, aunque me ames no puedes dejarlo… no entiendo, no quieres arruinar nuestra relación, me sueltas, y noto como aprietas la mandíbula mientras miras para el costado. No puedo estar contigo así! me dices al borde de las lágrimas, no quiero perderte…

La frialdad me supera, porque sé que no puedo entregarme completamente, al parecer decidiste sola por nuestro futuro…aunque quisiera no podría manejarlo, no puedo tenerte más a mi lado.

Me levanto bruscamente mientras te digo que no quiero verte más… te pido que te vayas…y en los ecos escucho voces diciendo: se aman pero no pueden estar juntas…

Despierto agitada…trato de decodificar lo que acabo de soñar…no es posible…el aroma del sueño palpitando a mi alrededor me embriaga en esta madrugada.

Quiero llamarte…quiero salir corriendo en tu búsqueda, quiero abrazarte y mantener el contacto de fuego, real, verdadero.

El silencio clava mi inseguridad junto a la almohada. En todas mis vidas jamás había sentido la falta de alguien que completara con su pieza mi rompecabezas.

Somos distintas…somos únicas…me entiendes como nadie. Compartimos el tesoro más grande, y aun así enterramos nuestros sentimientos, no es lo correcto, aunque ambas lo queramos. Sé que lo sientes también, conocer a fondo los corazones es mi debilidad… y por el tuyo hace tiempo me di cuenta que muero.

Olvidare toda imagen que provoque ilusión en mi interior, intentare ser la de antes y contenerme. Después de todo cada una tenemos ese alguien más a nuestro lado.

No puedo…no quiero arriesgarme. Mañana seremos de nuevo la reina malvada y la salvadora, antagonistas en cualquier realidad, en cualquier historia… antagonistas que solo son dueñas de una amistad… y un tórrido amor entre sueños.-


End file.
